Abby, Abby, Abby
by Kara1626
Summary: Our favorite Forensic Scientist just can't control her curiosity. Too bad Gibbs has ordered her to do just that. Sequel to "Recovery", sort of. WARNING: Contains non-consensual spanking of an adult.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Contains non-consensual spanking of an adult.**

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. I just borrow them.**

**Sequel to **_**Recovery**_**, sort of.**

* * *

Tony was lying on the couch watching a movie. Naturally. Three weeks had passed since he'd almost died from the Pneumonic Plague, and four days since Gibbs had finally agreed that he was ready to back to his own home. He'd expected that it would take a while to get used to being alone all the time, but his coworkers had made sure that never happened. Every night since he'd moved back to his apartment, at least one of them had dropped by with dinner and stayed to keep him company for a while. He'd wondered how they'd managed to pull that off since they all so rarely got to eat dinner anywhere but in the office or out in the field, but he suspected they'd developed a rotation of sorts. And he was grateful.

But glancing at the clock, he saw that it was only 3:00 and nowhere near time for a visitor. So when he heard a sharp knock on the door, his brow crinkled in surprise and confusion. He got up and made his way to the door – a task that was still much more difficult than he thought it should be – and looked through the peephole. To his great surprise, Abby stood on the other side. He opened the door, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Abbs! What are you doing…" he trailed off. "What's wrong?"

Abby stood in front of him, shoulders slumped and head down. Instead of bursting into the apartment with her customary hug, she simply stood on the doorstep.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Tony asked again. He gently pulled her into his apartment and closed the door. His mind spun for a moment – had something happened to Gibbs? Was he hurt? Was Kate ok?

Finally, he heard Abby take a shaky breath. "I disobeyed him," she whispered.

"What?" Tony asked, still confused. Part of him was relieved that no one was hurt – or dead – but he'd been so busy worrying that he didn't quite catch what she'd said.

She looked up at him and he saw tears in her eyes. "I disobeyed Gibbs," she repeated, just slightly louder this time.

"Well…what happened?" Tony asked, leading her to the couch. It wasn't until after she had sat down on it that he wondered if maybe having her sit wasn't the nicest thing to do. But she showed no sign of being in pain, so he sat down next to her and moved on. "Abbs, what did you do?" he asked again when he got no response.

"I told you," she said, head down again, "I disobeyed him."

"I know," he said gently, "but how? I mean, what happened?"

She sighed deeply, then looked up and launched into her explanation. "We have this case now, Lt. Walden," Tony nodded, indicating that he was familiar with the case. "Well, McGee and Kate brought back evidence from Walden's house and car. And there was all kinds of cool stuff in there," her mood was lightening slightly. "There were Tarot cards, and a Ouija board, this really old Bible, voodoo dolls, I mean, this guy was into _everything_! It was _so_ cool!"

"Abby!" Tony said sharply, "what happened?" He had a feeling if he didn't stop her, he'd never get the end of the story.

"Oh, sorry," she said sobering. "Like I said, he had all this cool stuff. Gibbs mentioned that he and McGee were going back to the house to talk to the neighbors to see if anyone heard anything the night Walden was killed. I begged him to let me go with him, but he said no."

"What on earth made you think he would ever say yes in the first place?" Tony asked.

"It was a long-shot. But I really wanted to see the rest of the house."

Tony shrugged. "You had all the crime scene photos."

"Yeah, but I wanted to actually _see _it." Tony rolled his eyes. "And when they came back and McGee told me that Walden's neighbors said Walden thought his house was haunted, well, I just _had_ to see it for myself." She stopped and sobered again. "But of course, Gibbs came in while I was telling McGee that."

"And he told you that you weren't to go anywhere near the place, right?" Tony asked knowingly. She nodded. "And you begged him to let you," another nod, "and he said…?"

"'You are not a field agent'", she said in her best Gibbs voice, "'and there is no reason for you to go there.' And then he gave me that do-as-I-say-or-else look."

"So what the hell made you go anyway?" Tony asked. She opened her mouth to answer, but he cut her off with a sigh, "I know, you _had_ to see the house." She nodded and hung her head again. "Does he know?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. At least, not yet."

"Does anyone else know you went?" She nodded slowly. "Who?"

"Ducky."

"How did Ducky find out?" Tony asked, a little confused.

"He was out getting lunch just down the street from Walden's house and he saw me drive by in the direction of the house. When I got back to my lab, he was waiting for me."

"Is he going to tell Gibbs?"

She shook her head again. "Not unless I don't."

Tony nodded. "I see. Well, that does sound like Ducky."

"Yeah," Abby agreed. "He told me that I had no business going to the house by myself and asked if Gibbs knew I'd gone. When I didn't answer him, he deduced that Gibbs had specifically told me not to. I tried to get out of answering the question, but he knew better. So he told me that I had to tell Gibbs what I did. I told him that I can't possibly do that – that Gibbs would kill me. He agreed that Gibbs will definitely punish me, but that he refused to let me get away with defying Gibbs and possibly putting myself in danger."

"In danger?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, we haven't caught Walden's killer and apparently, Gibbs told Ducky that the neighbors had been seeing this same car driving up and down the street for the last week or so. Gibbs thinks that's our killer and is planning to set up a stake out tomorrow unless the local LEOs pick him up first." She hung her head again.

"Wow! Yeah, he's going to kill you all right," Tony said, sympathizing with his friend.

"Thanks a lot, Tony," she said, punching him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his injured arm.

"You're not helping!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to come out that way," he said, looking at her with concern.

They sat quietly for a moment, her lost in her fearful thoughts, him trying to think of something encouraging to say. He couldn't think of anything.

Finally, Abby spoke. "What should I do?"

Tony looked at her for a moment, hardly believing that she was even asking that question. But then he remembered times that he too had been in her shoes. "He's going to find out one way or another. You know you'll be a lot better off if he hears it from you."

She nodded. "But he's going to…well, you know what he's going to do."

"Most likely," Tony agreed. "But if he has to hear it from someone else, it will be way worse."

"Maybe," she said. He gave her a look. "Yeah, it will."

Suddenly, something occurred to Tony. "Um, Abbs, does he know where you are now?"

"I told him I was going out to get lunch," she said.

"Then you'd better get out of here and go do just that. You don't want to add lying to your list of offenses," Tony said, standing up and walking to the door. Reluctantly, she followed. When they got to the door, he pulled her into a hug. "It'll be ok, Abbs," he said quietly.

"No it won't," she whined.

He grinned, kissed her on the head, released her and pushed her out the door, ignoring her renewed protests. He closed the door and leaned against it for a moment. He felt bad for Abby, but, he argued, it was her own fault. His ringing phone broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Boss…Abby?...Um, yeah, she was…she just left…oh, she was just stopping by to say hi," Tony cringed as he said it, hoping the little lie wouldn't come back to haunt him. "Ok…I'll see you later then…bye." He hung up and cringed again. Then he decided that since he was standing anyway, he'd wander into the kitchen for a snack. No sense wasting the energy getting up for one after he'd settled back on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

* * * * *

Abby walked into her lab and dropped her cloak at her desk. She turned to go back out of the office when Gibbs appeared in the lab doorway.

"Hi Gibbs," she called, trying to sound confident.

"Well, hi Abbs," he said, grinning at her. "Where've you been?"

"Oh, I just went to get some lunch. And some fresh air. And sunshine," she added, smiling.

"I thought you hated the sun," he said. He was standing very close to her now, looking down at her.

"Oh, I do. But, um, you know, I guess a little sun never hurt anyone."

"Mmm, is that so?" he asked, continuing to look down at her. She cursed herself for not wearing platforms today. She squirmed uncomfortably before he spoke again. "So? Have you finished lifting prints off that evidence yet?" he asked, pointing to the box on the table next to them, but never taking his eyes off her.

"Almost," she answered.

"Ok, well, I guess I'll leave you to it," he said, then suddenly turned and walked toward the door. "By the way," he said, turning back to her, "anything going on that I should know about?"

She swallowed hard before she answered. "Um, no. Nothing," she said nervously. He studied her face for a moment, then nodded and left.

Abby didn't have time to think about what she'd just done, because Ducky's voice called her from the video intercom next to her computer.

"Hey Ducky," she said half-heartedly. "What's up?"

"Mr. Palmer brought up some blood for you while you were out," he said, then waited until she'd located the vial on the table. "Just run the standard tests. I'm pretty sure I've got Lt. Walden's cause of death here."

"Ok," she answered, hoping Ducky would go back to his cadaver.

But of course, he didn't. "So?" he asked leadingly. "Have you talked to Jethro?"

"Um, yeah, he was just here," she said.

"Abigail," Ducky said warningly, "you know what I meant."

Abby sighed. "No, I haven't." Ducky gave her a stern look. "I'll tell him. Eventually," she said.

"Tell who what?" Gibbs asked from behind Ducky. He'd arrived right on cue, as usual.

* * * * *

Gibbs paced the length of the conference room, stopping occasionally to shoot another angry look at Abby, who was seated at the table, staring intently at her fidgeting hands in her lap. They'd been in there almost ten minutes, neither of them saying a word. Occasionally, Abby's eyes would dart to the table top and the accordion folder sitting on top of it, but mostly, she kept her head down, waiting for the coming storm.

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. "Gibbs, please say something," she said quietly.

He stopped pacing, walked forcefully across the room and planted himself in the chair next to her. "I don't even know what to say," he said.

She could see that he was furious with her. But she could see that he was also sad. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"About what?" he asked angrily. "About disobeying me? Or about lying to me. Repeatedly!"

She shrunk back in her chair. This was _way_ worse than she'd anticipated it being. "_And it's way worse than it would have been if you'd just told him the truth right away,_" she bitterly reminded herself. "All of it," she whispered.

"Really," Gibbs said. "I suspect that you're more sorry you got caught than you are about what you _actually_ did wrong."

Abby looked at him with tears in her eyes. She knew he was mostly right. She was _very_ sorry she'd gotten caught. But she was also feeling very guilty about betraying his trust.

She jumped when Gibbs suddenly stood up. He looked at his watch and made a decision. "Go get your things. We're bringing Tony dinner and then you and I are going home."

"Home?" she asked.

"Yes," he barked as he picked up the folder and headed for the door. "Home. Mine, to be exact."

"But what about the stakeout?"

"Local LEO's called me when I was in autopsy. It's not necessary."

"Are you going to punish me?" she asked, sounding very young to Gibbs.

He turned and was back in front of her in three long strides. "Am I going to punish you?" he asked incredulously. "How could you even ask me that?"

"I just expected…never mind," she said miserably.

"You expected what?"

"I expected you to do it here," she said, her voice barely audible.

He softened when he saw how scared she was of what she imagined he was going to do to her. He sighed. "You and I have a long night ahead of us," he said. "Right now, our relationship is very badly damaged, and you've got a lot of punishment coming to you before it will be repaired." He stopped and allowed his words to sink in. The single tear that dripped down her cheek told him that it had. "But you know that once it's all over with, everything will be forgiven." She nodded as another tear fell. He resisted the urge to wipe it away. It wasn't yet time for gentleness. Without another word, he turned and left her alone with her tears.

The elevator doors slid open, and Gibbs found himself face-to-face with Ducky. He waited until the doors closed and the elevator started moving before he hit the stop switch. The two men stood silently for a few moments before Ducky broke the quiet.

"I trust you didn't hurt her too badly," he said gently.

"Haven't done anything to her, Duck," Gibbs answered, still staring at the closed doors.

Ducky raised an eyebrow in surprise. He looked at the folder under Gibbs' arm. Surely he hadn't decided not to punish her at all. "You have to discipline her, Jethro. She's expecting it."

"I know. But this is serious and I can't deal with her the way I need to here – or really at all until I stop being so angry. And betrayed," Gibbs explained quietly. "She's coming home with me tonight."

Ducky nodded. "Well," he said with finality, "I was ready to administer some discipline myself if she didn't come clean soon."

Gibbs nodded, sighed and put the elevator back in motion.

As Gibbs stepped off the elevator on the third floor, Ducky stopped him. "Jethro," he said kindly, "I know it's Abby, but you have to do it."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I know. That's why it's so hard." He sighed again, then straightened up at bit. "Come on over for dinner tomorrow," he offered.

"That sounds delightful," Ducky said.

"Tell Palmer too. Oh, and would you mind picking up DiNozzo on the way?"

"Ah," Ducky said with a smile, "it's a _family_ dinner."

Gibbs shrugged. "I figure I'll be playing dad tonight, so we might as well."

Ducky chuckled. "You've been playing dad with Tony for three weeks," he said.

Gibbs nodded with a grin then walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

* * * * *

"You stay here," Gibbs ordered as he got out of the car. He walked into Tony's apartment building and up the stairs. He hesitated for a moment before he shifted the bag of take-out on his hip and knocked on the door. It opened a few seconds later. But instead of the smile he was usually greeted with, Tony simply looked worried.

"Where's Abby?" he asked after he had exchanged minimal small talk with a very quiet Gibbs.

"In the car," Gibbs answered.

"Is she…ok?" Tony asked carefully. Gibbs shot him a look. "Did she tell you what she did? Or did you just find out?" Gibbs shook his head, but didn't answer. Tony sighed. "I told her to tell you," he said quietly. Gibbs nodded again. They stood quietly for a long time before Tony spoke again. "How bad is it?"

"It's bad," Gibbs answered. "She deliberately disobeyed me. She lied to me about coming to see you. She lied to me when I specifically asked if she had something to tell me. And just the fact that she didn't come to me and tell me as soon as she got back what she'd done, just adds to her lies. And she lied to Ducky." Tony could hear the hurt in his boss' voice, but just nodded. Gibbs turned and walked toward the door. "Eat all of that," he said, pointing to the containers on the counter. "Oh, and Ducky's going to stop by and pick you up for dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh come on," Tony said as he followed Gibbs to the door, "I can drive myself."

"Not until Ducky clears you," Gibbs said. The warning look kept Tony from arguing.

"Thanks for dinner," he said. "And Boss?" Gibbs turned around. But Tony couldn't figure out what he really wanted to say, so he just shrugged. Gibbs nodded in understanding and left.

* * * * *

The car ride to Gibbs' house was quiet as both occupants of the car were lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived, Gibbs offered Abby dinner, but she declined saying she was too nervous to eat. He didn't tell her as much, but he was too. So instead of eating, Gibbs sent her upstairs with the overnight bag they'd picked up from her apartment. Just a few moments later, he walked into the guest room with the paddle in his hand.

Abby looked up from the bed where she had perched. She glanced at the paddle then steeled herself. "Gibbs?" she said tentatively, "I've been thinking."

"About what?" he asked, seating himself on the bed next to her and placing the paddle on the bed behind him.

She swallowed hard and fidgeted for a moment. "You were right." Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "I disobeyed you. And I lied to you," he cocked his head slightly, "a lot." He nodded slowly. "I know you're going to spank me, and I suspect it's going to be really hard," she continued. He nodded again. "But…I don't think…I mean…"

"What is it?" he asked as gently as possible.

"I don't think once is enough," she finally finished.

He studied her carefully, not completely sure of what she was saying. "What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

She sat up a little straighter. "Well," she began hesitantly, "I disobeyed you and I lied to you, um, three times, I think," she stopped and thought about that for a moment, "yeah, three times."

"What's your point?" he asked, not sure if she was just stalling or what.

"So I don't think once is enough," she repeated, wincing at the thought of what she was asking him to do.

"Hm," he nodded, "neither do I." She looked up at him in surprise. "But I'm glad you agree with me." He turned and sat sideways on the bed so that he could look at her properly. "I'm absolutely furious about what you did today. And I hate that I have to punish you for it more than you'll ever know. But the fact that you've admitted to how wrong you really were just made things a little easier. For both of us."

"Both of us?" she asked.

He looked at her for a long moment before he explained. "It's much easier, mentally, to punish someone who agrees that it's deserved than someone who thinks they did nothing wrong." Abby nodded. "And as for you, the fact that you've willingly suggested I punish you the way I had intended to anyway means that I can knock one penalty off your total."

"Thanks," she said, and he knew she meant it. "I really am sorry I let my curiosity get the best of me," she said, as a tear fell. "And I am _so_ sorry I lied to you. I know how much it hurts you when I do that," she said sniffing back a sob.

Gibbs couldn't help but grin. "It hurts you too."

In spite of her tears, Abby giggled. "Yeah, it sure does."

"Come on," Gibbs said quietly as he stood up.

Abby stood up too and turned to face the bed. Without even asking, she unfastened her belt and pushed her pants down. Just like the last time he'd had to punish her, she was wearing a thong. He was about to tell her to pull her pants up when she turned and looked at him. "I have to," she said and he understood.

He put his hand gently on her back and started spanking her very hard and very thoroughly. Since she was already crying before he started, she simply sobbed as he paddled her. When he'd decided that she'd had enough for round one, he stopped. He gently rubbed her back as she sobbed – partly from the searing pain in her backside and partly from the intense guilt she'd been holding onto all day. After a few moments, she stood up, turned around and leaned against him. He gathered her into a hug, but just for a few seconds. They weren't done yet, and he didn't want to comfort her just yet.

He pushed her gently away and held her at an arm's length. "I'll be back in ten minutes," he said then turned and left the room. He walked across the hall to his own room and sat on the edge of the bed. He put his head in his hands as he listened to her cry across the hall. Eventually, her crying stopped and he heard only the occasional sniffle. It hadn't been ten minutes yet, but he got up and went back to the guest room anyway. He wanted to get it over with, and he was sure Abby did too.

Abby was sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed, wiping away dark mascara streaks from her face. When she noticed him in the doorway, she stood up slowly, turned around and again pushed her pants that she had pulled up down to her knees before bending over again.

He stood behind her and looked at her backside. It was still pretty pink and sore-looking. He was about to tell her that it could wait when she turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Please," she said, "do it."

"You're sure?" he asked. She nodded and turned around again.

The second spanking wasn't as hard or as long as the first, but it was still very thorough and to Abby, still very painful.

This time, Gibbs gathered her into a strong hug as soon as he'd finished and held her as she cried. He whispered to her to calm her, and soon, her crying lessened. "That's it for tonight," he said quietly. "It's over for now."

She looked up at him tearfully, "For now?" she asked.

He nodded. "We'll take care of the rest tomorrow."

"Can't we just do it all now?" she asked, sniffing.

He pushed her gently away. "Pull your pants up." She obeyed. He sat on the bed and she stood in front of him. He took her hands in his own. "We're done for tonight. No arguments. But you've been through the worst of it, ok?" She nodded. "Do you want some dinner now, or do you want to go to sleep?"

She sniffed again and wiped a hand across her face. "Dinner," she mumbled.

* * * * *

Gibbs heated up their previously neglected meals and they settled on the couch to eat and watch a movie. Soon after they'd finished eating, Abby curled up against him and was soon fast asleep. When the movie was finished, he carried her up to the guest room and deposited her safely in bed with a kiss on her forehead. He looked at her in the moonlight for a few minutes, awed at how easily she could break his heart. It was nights like these that also made him miss Kelly more than he could stand.

He spent the night in the basement with his boat, going up to bed just a couple of hours before the sun came up.


	4. Chapter 4

* * * * *

After breakfast a few hours later, Abby cleared the table then leaned nervously against the counter. Gibbs sat at the table sipping coffee and looking at her. Finally, she pushed herself away from the counter.

"Do I have to wait, or can we do it now?" she asked quietly.

Gibbs nodded toward the stairs with a small grin. "Go." He finished his coffee before he followed her up the stairs.

As he'd expected, she was standing next to the bed with her hands clasped in front of her. When she saw him come in the room, she immediately pushed her pants down and bent over the bed. Once again, she was wearing a thong.

Gibbs hesitated, then decided that she knew what she needed, but that this would be the last time he paddled her bare backside that weekend. He put his hand gently on her back and set about the unpleasant task of delivering another hard spanking. But true to his word, this one wasn't as hard or as long as even the second one he'd given her the night before. And she didn't cry nearly as much this time either. When he'd put the paddle down and gathered her into his arms for a short hug, she didn't even sob the way she had the night before.

But as he had the night before, he gently pushed her away and held her at arm's length. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

Ten minutes later, on the dot, he walked back into the room. Abby hesitated for just a moment before she pushed herself off the bed for round four. As she reached to pull her pants down again, Gibbs stopped her.

"No, Abbs. We're done with that," he said kindly.

She looked at the paddle in his hand. "We're done?"

"You've got one more. But this one is more of a warning to never lie to me – or Ducky," he added pointedly, "again." She nodded and looked at the floor.

She looked up suddenly. "So just so I have this straight, why did you spank me four times?"

"Well, technically, I've only spanked you three times," he said with a slight grin. "But since you asked, the first one was for your deliberate disobedience. The second one was for lying to me when I gave you the opportunity to come clean. The third was for lying to me about where you were yesterday afternoon. And like I said, this last one is a reminder."

"So what happened to knocking one off the total?" she asked suspiciously.

"You were going to get five. Your lie to Ducky isn't resulting in its own consequences. Ok?"

"Ok."

He nodded toward the bed and gestured with the paddle that she should bend over. But she didn't obey right away. Instead, she fidgeted the way she always did when she wasn't sure how to say something.

"Can you…I mean…" she said quietly.

"What?" Gibbs asked, his brow wrinkled.

Instead of answering, she reached out and took his hand. She pulled him toward the bed and made him sit on the edge of it, never breaking eye contact. He looked at her and smiled kindly. He nodded and she lowered herself across his lap with her upper body resting on the bed.

He put his left hand on her back and rubbed it for a moment before he picked up the paddle. Even through her pants, the spanking hurt a lot, which she owed to the fact that she was still sore from the last one. But in spite of the stinging burn in her backside, Abby barely cried.

The spanking was not as hard, but it lasted a lot longer than any of the others had, and Abby started to wonder if it would ever end. But it did, and when it did, Gibbs immediately pulled her up and then gathered her into a hug.

"It's all over now," he whispered as he held her.

This time, it was her who pushed away. "I'm so sorry," she said.

"What did I just say?" he asked. "It's over. You're forgiven. Not another word about it, understood?" She looked up at him and then nodded slowly. And then she smiled. He put a hand on either side of her head and kissed her forehead. "Go get ready."

"Where are we going?" she asked as he walked out of the room.

"I thought we'd go bowling."


	5. Chapter 5

* * * * *

That night, Ducky, Palmer, Tony, McGee and Kate came to the house for dinner. Gibbs handed out assignments to everyone and soon, the table was set and dinner was served. The mood was light and there was plenty of laughter. It was Tony's first time with everyone since he'd gotten sick and he made them tell him every detail of every case they'd had while he was gone over dinner.

As everyone was cleaning up, Abby pulled Ducky aside. "Ducky, I'm so…"

Ducky held a finger up to her lips. "Think nothing of it, my dear. But," he added with a stern look, "don't ever do that again." He allowed her to be contrite for just a moment before he winked and smiled. He then turned and walked away. "Jethro!" he called, "where do you keep your dominoes?"

Tony walked over to Abby and put an arm around her pulling her into a hug. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok now," she said with a slightly watery smile.

"Good." He released her from the hug. "So why did you come to me yesterday?" he asked as they walked toward the kitchen.

She shrugged. "Force of habit, I guess." He looked confused. "I always went to my brother when dad was mad at me." He stopped in his tracks but she kept going and was soon giggling with Kate about something.

He looked into the kitchen and caught Gibbs looking at him fondly. Gibbs grinned and nodded almost imperceptivity.

After a couple of hours of dominoes, Gibbs stood up and stretched. "All right. It's getting late and Tony needs to go to bed."

"What? Why me, Boss?" Tony whined. But the look he got stopped him. "Yeah, ok," agreed reluctantly. As he was being ushered out the door by Ducky, he looked at Gibbs. "So I was thinking about coming back on Monday."

"Not until Ducky clears you, Tony. I mean it. You still have two weeks of sick time left. And I think you ought to take advantage of them." It wasn't a suggestion and Tony knew it. He nodded, thanked Gibbs for dinner and followed his coworkers out of the house.

"Oh, Tony," Gibbs called after him. Tony walked back to where Gibbs was standing by the door. Gibbs grabbed his arm, turned him around and applied three hard swats to the seat of his pants.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tony asked, rubbing his backside.

Gibbs looked at him pointedly. "Abby did not just stop by your place to say hi."

Tony's mouth opened to protest, but he wisely decided against it. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. Gibbs grinned at him and he grinned back before he left again.

"So Gibbs," Abby asked when the house was otherwise empty, "what movie do you want to watch?"

"Go to bed," Gibbs ordered.

"But I'm not tired," she argued.

He gave her a stern look, and she folded. "Besides, you don't want to fall asleep in church tomorrow."

"I have _never_ fallen asleep in church Gibbs," she said with an air of superiority.

"Well I have," he answered as he shooed her toward the stairs.

"You should drink a Caf-Pow before we go," he heard Abby call out as he turned out the lights in the living room.

"Good night, Abbs," he called up the stairs. She could hear his smile.


End file.
